


Get Some

by gone_to_fight_the_fairies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gone_to_fight_the_fairies/pseuds/gone_to_fight_the_fairies
Summary: Castiel mistakes (somewhat) meaningful advice from Dean pertaining you.





	Get Some

Castiel’s voice called your name roughly. You flinched, hitting your head on your clothes rack from inside your closet, from where you were hanging fresh laundry. You straightened your posture, poking your head out as you rubbed the spot lightly, seeing the angel standing to your side. 

“Yeah?” It came out more as a grunt. 

Castiel seemed perplexed as he stared at you. “Are you alright? I wouldn’t mind healing you.” Castiel reached two fingers towards your forehead, but you leaned away politely. 

“I’m okay, Cas. I’ll just take some aspirin. Did you need something?” You waddled to your nightstand, where a small bottle of a pills rested in the drawer. 

“Dean told me something regarding you today that I do not fully understand.” 

“Oh, God, what did he say?” You frowned, knowing only the worst things came from the mouth of the eldest Winchester. 

“He said I should ‘get some’ with you.” 

You frozen, not believing the angel’s words. Castiel continued when you were unresponsive. “I comprehend every word he spoke, what I don’t understand is that he was rather a vague. Is he suggesting that you and I go to the store to get something? But I have no idea what we would buy?” 

Your eyebrows furrowed. “Wait, you’re telling me, that Dean told you to get some with me?” 

The angel began to reassure you. “Yes, he was quite serious, he did not seem to find any humor in it. I think I was annoying him with my presence, so he told me I should come in here and get something with you.” 

“Cas, sweetie,” Your voice was honeyed. “I’m going to need you to look the other way when I beat the shit out of Dean.” 

The angel tilted his head. “What?” 

You stormed out of your bedroom, disregarding the angel as you sought for the eldest Winchester in a rage of anger. You searched the bunker you from top to bottom. Knocking on his bedroom, going through the garage, knowing the man was often working on Baby. But no such luck. You stomped into the library, finding Sam instead. “Where is your brother?” 

“He’s supposed to be researching with me, but of course, he bailed. Said something about not being able to work on an empty stomach-” 

You flew to the kitchen, leaving Sam mid-sentence, who shrugged at your departure. You slowed your pace when you neared the door of the kitchen, wanting not to give yourself away at first. Humming to himself, Dean had his back to the door, cutting a piece of pie at the counter as you peaked around the frame of the door. You tipped toed in, and when Dean turned towards the sink to wash his knife grabbed his pie and tossed it in his face, letting the tin fall to the floor. Cream and Blueberry pieces stuck to across his face as the crust of the pie fell to the ground. He winced but quickly recovered, swiping his hand across his face to clear the pastry from his eyes. 

“Dude,” His deep voice paused, giving you a look of hatred. “That was a dick move!” 

Castiel appeared in the doorway, apparently confused by your rash actions, but neither you or Dean noticed him as you began to argue. 

“You told Cas to get some with me!” You accused, crossing your arms, staring up at the man. 

Dean spread more of the pie across his cheek, attempting to wipe it off but smeared it further down his face in the process. “Hell, I did. He has an enormous crush on you.” He took some of the cream that was on his hand and flung it at your face. “I was encouraging him.” 

You were too absorbed in what he had just revealed to be mad about the whipped cream on your face. You spotted Castiel in the doorframe for the first time and blushed. He gulped and looked towards the floor. “It is true I have affections towards you.” 

Your gaze switched to Dean again. “I thought you were harassing Cas. He didn’t know that meant a hook-up, you idiot.” 

Dean swung a finger in your face. “Doesn’t mean you sacrifice the pie.” Then he pointed to its corpse on the floor. 

“Well, don’t be an ass. Just because you haven’t gotten some in the last few weeks doesn’t mean you turn your sexual frustrations to Cas. He has limits, and he isn’t human. Besides, your pie deserved to die, tastes like crap-” You argued. 

“Y/N,” Castiel interrupted kindly. “I didn’t know the term was inappropriate when I informed you. I thought we had to go on an errand-” 

Dean rudely waved him off. “In a minute.” He turned back to you and looked you straight in the eye. “Don’t you ever insult my pie. I don’t care about whatever shit I did, leave my food alone.” 

Before either of you could make another remark, Castiel intervened, stepping between the two. “If you both do not mind, I would like to have a word with Y/N.” 

Dean eyed you. “This isn’t over.” 

“Not by a long shot, big boy.” 

Castiel rolled his eyes at the two of you and whisked you away back to your room in hopes of a meaningful conversation.


End file.
